


Harvest

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion Wearing Hats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Orisa with Bells, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which orisa is a klutz who is easily distracted by her turtle-loving bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Bastion’s garden is overflowing with the fruits (and vegetables) of their labor. Orisa is helping him gather when suddenly, her normally careful feet get tangled in a pumpkin vine, causing her to fall onto the carefully made pathway…right on top of her darling Bastion unit.





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> All text in Italics is in Omnicode.

After months of watching and waiting, it was finally harvest time. Bastion couldn't have been more excited. They chirped cheerfully as they walked amidst the rows of vegetables and fruits, carrying a quickly-filling basket and wearing the straw hat they had recieved as a gift from the others on the Gibraltar base.  
Behind them, Orisa followed, careful not to trample any leaves or vines that had grown onto the pathways. She chatted with them in Omnicode, carrying another basket and trying her best to learn the signs of which foods were ripe enough to pick from their stems. Flowers that they had plucked were tucked around her horns, and bells tinkled cheerfully as she walked amongst the plants.

  
She found it very considerate of Bastion to grow edible flora in their garden, despite not having to eat food for energy like humans. _"The humans living and working here help me so much. I thought it would be a good thing to return the favor,"_ they had explained. They didn't just give out the fruits of their labor to members of Overwatch, though. They happily gave away food to the citizens of the island as well, especially those too poor to afford fresh produce.

  
Ever since she and her favorite Bastion unit had been spending more time together, Orisa had noticed how much they cared for the people around them, and their odd (but adorable) ways of showing it. Gifts of small trinkets, flowers, and now food were given to everyone, even to Zarya, who had made a point that she didn't like the Omnic near her...or any Omnics for that matter. Ganymede was practically spoiled in treats and affection, as well as other animals they had taken in over the years with the Lindholm family before they had come to the Watchpoint.

  
A surprised noise from Bastion snapped Orisa out of her thoughts. She quickly looked over to them, and saw them inspecting a turtle that had made its way into the shrubbery surrounding the little farm. She laughed, and said, _"You scared me, E-54! I thought something had happened."_

  
Bastion glanced back at her before returning their attention to the turtle. _"Sorry. But look at this! I've never seen a Spanish pond turtle in real life, only in books and data images. It's very cute!"_

  
Orisa rose from her kneeling position and went over to her friend, chimes around her ankles ringing out with each step. She kept her eyes on the reptile as she went, observing its features and recording it in her logs. She hadn't seen one before, either. She was a "city slicker" as Agent McCree might say, and you didn't see too many wild animals in the urban area of Numbani unless you went to a zoo.

  
Before she could process what was happening, she let out a bewildered noise, and then was on the ground and her systems were running auto-checks for sustained damage. There wasn't anything wrong, and so she placed her hand upon the ground and tried to get up. However, instead of landing in grassy dirt, her sensors picked up...metal?

  
_"OH! Oh my goodness, E54, I'm so sorry--"_

  
_"It's alright, Orisa, I'm okay,"_ Bastion chuckled, twisting their head around to look at her.

  
 _"Here, let me help you up."_ She attempted to stand, and managed to get three feet under her, but one was caught in a vine that had grown over the path. Luckily for the plant, it hadn't broken. She carefully unwound her hoof before standing on all fours, offering a hand to Bastion.

  
 _"Are you sure you're not injured? Do you require medical assistance?"_ Orisa worried, looking them over frantically. Surely there would be a dent somewhere, or even worse, she could have messed with their wiring--  
 _"I'm okay! I promise. Don't worry, it was an accident."_ Bastion looked back to see the turtle hadn't run off, surprisingly. _"Just be more careful next time. We could have hurt this little guy."_ Orisa held back a shudder at the mental image of the poor turtle's shell cracking under their weight.  
 _"Oh no, one of your ribbons must have torn!"_ they pointed out, looking at the shining silver bell laying near the vine that had tripped her. Sure enough, the soft, dark green fabric around her back left ankle had been ripped.  
 _"Efi has more, don't worry._ " Orisa picked up one of the flowers that had fallen out of Bastion's hat when they toppled over, carefully placing it back where it belonged. She then pressed her forehead to theirs and letting out a giggle. _"I do apologize, though. I really should be more careful."_


End file.
